


writing your name

by Bitway



Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [13]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, inspired by minivan, writer!kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Miwa watches Kai write nearly every day. Just once he would like to know what he's writing about.AUgust Day 13 -Rock BandCoffee Shop AU
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Miwa Taishi
Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: AUgust 2020





	writing your name

Miwa keeps his eyes on the register. Watching and waiting for the time to change. The last couple of minutes of work always managed to drag on longer than they should. If only he could clock out now without it harming his shift.

His gaze shifts over to a corner of the coffee shop. This late at night, it was vacant aside from the one person who was typing away on his computer. Toshiki Kai. An old friend of his that came to his workplace to focus on writing.

_'Wonder if he'll ever tell me what he's writing about.'_

He thought being an old friend of his that he would eventually spill his secret story. It wouldn't be that easy, even he was aware of that, but he could hope that he would be able to get a special sneak peek at what he was writing.

Kai had always liked dragons, so it was safe to assume it could be something involving those creatures. Then it led to a medieval or fantasy setting. Maybe something like an adventure to save a dragon or one with a dragon being the hero.

"Your shift is over. Clock out already."

Misaki's voice breaks through his thoughts. Miwa is quick to clock out before she ends up yelling and possibly breaking Kai's concentration. He's probably used to it by now though, but regardless, he is quick to head into the back room.

Tossing aside his apron always felt like taking a weight off his shoulders. He was free from work and could now go speak with Kai. Miwa practically runs out of the back room and into the shop. He passes the counter and easily slides into the empty chair across from Kai.

"So, you going to tell me what you're writing today?"

The words fly out of his mouth before he catches sight of Kai. Seeing him asleep wasn't surprising. He had a knack for taking naps in so many places. But finding him asleep in the coffee shop? That was a first. It was even more surprising considering he had been awake just a few minutes ago.

"Seriously, Kai? What am I going to do with you?" He sighs.

Miwa glances over to find that his hands were still resting on the laptop, thankfully away from the keyboard. At least he wouldn't be waking up to pages filled with a string of one letter. Then he notices the laptop's screen was still casting a light upon the writer. He really had just fallen asleep.

A little voice in the back of his head tempts him with the thought to see what was on that screen of his. He bites down on his lip, knowing its wrong, but as his best friend, he deserves to know what he's writing about, right? And it's not like he would tell anyone about it either. As much as he would like to, he would never betray Kai like that.

He gulps and gets up from his seat. He glances behind him, as if to make sure Misaki wouldn't rat him out. But she was busy cleaning the counter. With nothing to stop him, he carefully sits beside Kai. Once he was certain that he hadn't woken him up. His gaze flies to the screen.

_'Is this…a space story?'_

It was definitely not what he was expecting at all. Kai did have a phase for aliens when they were kids- was it really more than just that? Those are memories he'd dig into another time. For now, he continues to read the excerpt on the screen.

He wasn't much of a reader, so he skims a couple of lines, even reading a few over again. He ends up stopping when he finds a familiar name on screen.

Taishi.

Was he just being uncreative and stealing his name, or was this intentional? It definitely had to be the latter. And if so, why his name? Why use his name for the…main character? That was the main character, right?

Before he could read further, the light from the laptop dims, and it falls asleep.

"What?" Escapes from him and he's quick to hold his breath. Eyes glance to Kai for a moment, thinking he had woken him up, but he was still asleep. Miwa lets out a sigh of relief, grateful he hadn't been caught.

Still…this just left him with more questions about what Kai was writing. His name being used couldn't be a coincidence. It just couldn't be. Kai did things with a reason behind them. So, what was the reason behind this?

"Miwa?"

"Hm? Ah! Kai!" Miwa shouts, jumping in his seat. "You're awake!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I do work here, you know."

"You know what I meant."

"Well…I saw you fell asleep and decided to keep you company! It's not like you to fall asleep here. You doing okay?"

"Just fine." Kai stifles a yawn. His gaze goes to his laptop for a moment. "A little tired compared to usual."

"I really hope you're not overworking yourself, Kai…" He sighs. "Anyway, if you've finished writing for the night, wanna head home together? Shift is over."

"Sure. Let's go."


End file.
